redempressfandomcom-20200213-history
Naylaruil Faern'shee
Basic information '''Name:'''''' '''''Naylaruil Faern'Shee'' '''Age:'''''' '''''140 years old. '' '''Race:'''''' '''''Elf (Grey)'' '''Homeland:'''''' '''''Faerie Kingdom of Celene (Oerth, Greyspace)'' '''Faction:'''''' '''''Society of Sensation (Erin Montgomery's variant)'' '''Religion:'''''' '''''Tel'Seldarine, along with an assortment of Oerthly deities.'' Personality traits '''Type of Personality:'''''' '''Omega/Sigma. While she does have leadership abilities, she isn't interested at all in a position in which she has to use them, and is equally disinterested in following someone else's orders. For the most part, she prefers to stay on the background, offering her opinion an advice whenever it is requested, or she considers it necessary. '''Notable traits: '''Naylaruil abhors slavery with all her being, and is convinced of the superiority of the elven ideals. However, she isn't inclined to fight openly against such things in the same way that a paladin would, opting instead for the slow mental terraforming that most elves favor and preferring to debate points of view rather than force them with violence. If she needs to jump into action, however, the grey elf is quick to drive herself into a cold rage to fuel her magical and psionic abilities. As a sidenote, she has mix of fear and hatred of Kenders, and will try to flee the premises by any means necessary if she has to interact with one. Classes '''Class I:'''''' '''''Wizard (Elven Wizard substitution levels)'', level 4. '''Class II:'''''' '''Psion (Psychokineticist discipline), level 3. '''Class III:'''''' '''''Cerebremancer'', Level 10. Template Naylaruil's '''''Sensate''''' template grants her the following abilities and drawbacks: '''Spell-Like abilities:'''''' '''''Naylaruil's belief in the Society of Sensation's ethos enables her to employ the following spells and psionic manifestations as a sorcerer of her character level, being able to use each one once per day, unless otherwise noted, with a DC of 8+Ability modifier based on Charisma.'' '''''- ''Sensory Touch:''' ''Once per day, Naylaruil can heal up to 17 hit point of lethal damage from another person, and receive the same amount as subdual damage. She can also use this ability to share a sensation with another willing being, without a daily limit.'' '''''- ''False Sensory Imput (''Psionic''): '''''As the psionic power of the same name, except it uses a lower DC, as noted above.'' '''''- ''Tongues: '''''As the spell of the same name.'' '''- Legend Lore: '''''As the spell of the same name.'' '''Special Qualities:'''''' '''''As a sensate progresses in levels, she gains several abilities. At the same time, however, Sensates cannot turn down a new experience (unless it is obviously harmful, lethal, or against their morals, and even then they might just do it anyway), and suffer several penalties. See below.'' '''- Bonus Skills: '''''Training in the ways of faction life tends to give characters access to skills normal characters of their class would not have. In the case of the Sensates, this prepares them with skills involving the control of the senses and faction intrigues in Sigil. The character treats Listen, Sense Motive and Spot as class skills regardless of what they normally would have access to. ''[Earned at level 3] '''- Quick Learner (Ex): '''''Sensates embrace new experiences and thus gain insight more quickly than other characters. They gain a 10% bonus to all experience earned. ''[Earned at level 6.] [Players' Note: Naylaruil won't earn new experience until most of the party is at the same level as her. Instead, she will use this overflow experience to craft magic items and scrolls.] '''- Knowledge Bonus (Ex): '''''A life of experiences opens the character's eyes to the world. She treats all knowledge skills as individual class skills from this point on. ''[Earned at level 8] '''- Sense Evolution (Ex): '''''The character's five senses improve dramatically due to focus on their use. She gains several benefits: darkvision up to 120' (if she didn't already have it), +2 competence bonus to Listen and Spot checks, and a +4 competence save bonus versus all poisons and gas attacks.'' '''Drawbacks:''''' Sensate characters have the following drawbacks.'' '''''- ''Sensory Focus: '''''Due to their belief that only what can be experienced is true, sensates are more likely to fall for the tricks of illusionists. Sensate characters receive a -2 bonus against spells from the Figment and Glamer subschools. Additionally, due to her already heightened senses thanks to her elven blood, Naylaruil can suffer migraines from a sensory overload in certain occasions.'' '''- Eye of the Beholder: '''''Sensates are often too curious for their own good, and rarely avert their eyes from anything. Sensates receive a -2 penalty on their saves against Gaze attacks.'' '''- Level Adjustment: '''''+1. A Sensate levels up more slowly than other characters, requiring experience as if she was one level higher than she really is to reach a new level.'' W.I.P